My very own Easter Bunny
My very own Easter Bunny is an alternate canon fic by PrinceBalto. Premise It is the start of Easter season in Zootopia, and Nick is thrilled, for, in Judy, he has his very own Easter bunny. This is the prequel to another Easter one I plan to write. Story With the end of Valentine's Day, the city of Zootopia was now turning its attention toward Valentine's Day. On the afternoon of Valentine's Day itself, store employees were already moving out the Valentine's merchandise and replacing it with stuff for Easter. Most obvious was all the bunny merchandise. On a quiet Saturday evening, Nick and Judy sat in their apartment, with the fox holding his beautiful, beloved bunny wife close. "It's almost Easter, cottontail," he said, tenderly stroking her ears. Judy smiled. "I love Easter. Such a beautiful holiday, and a day when we bunnies get lots of exposure," she said. Nick laughed. "And this year's Easter will be even more special, because, this year, I have my very own Easter bunny," he said with a delighted smile. Judy liked this. "Just you wait. You might just get a nice box of marshmallow candies from me," she said. Nick nodded. "Ok, but just make sure that they are all chicks, because I now feel sort of guilty about eating bunny candies," he said playfully. This caused Judy to laugh. "Oh, you jokester..." she said before kissing him. Nick returned the kiss and then some. After they broke it, Judy's cell phone rang. When she answered it, it was Chief Bogo. She was surprised. "Hello," she began. Bogo was glad that he had her attention. "Hello, Mrs. Wilde. I have a request for you. I know that that you are no longer a member of the ZPD, but would you and your husband be interested in participating in the annual ZPD Easter charity event, maybe even act as our Easter bunny this year?" he said Judy smiled as Bogo explained that the event was for poor Zootopians to bring their children out for a day of fun, and for the Easter bunny to pass out candy to them. She loved the idea. "I'd love to, sir, and maybe, just maybe, we can find a role for Nick in all of this," she said. Bogo liked the idea. "Great idea. Happy Easter, see you on Easter Sunday in the early afternoon," he said before hanging up. Judy nodded. "Goodbye," she said. Nick was happy. "Ah, time to add a new character to the festivities. I am proud to be the first Easter fox," he said. Judy wrapped her arms around him. "We should make up a whole story about this new scenario," she said. Nick had it. "Once, the evil sheep queen tried to ruin all the Easter fun for the city, but the lovely Easter bunny and her clever fox assistant, whom she later married, saved the day," he said. Judy smiled. "I love it, although it's just a retelling of what actually happened to us with an Easter theme," she said. Nick nodded. "And expect the biggest, best Easter basket in the history of Zootopia, with the biggest carrots and the sweetest chocolates," he said. Judy thought about it. "Nick, you are such a sweetheart," she said. Nick was content. He was looking forward to his first Easter with his very own Easter bunny. The days began to pass. Nick began putting together his Easter gear for the big day at the charity event, and also all the great stuff he had planned for her Easter basket. He knew that she would love all of it. The night before Easter sunday, the basket hidden in the closet, planning to get it when she fell asleep, Nick cuddled his wife. "Good night, my foxy bunny," he told her. Judy kissed him. "Good night, my darling sly fox," she said. Nick kissed her back, and then she laid down to sleep, her beautiful purple eyes closing. Once she was out, Nick carefully got up to get her basket. He was unaware that Judy had left him his surprise of marshmallow candies on the living room table for the morning. Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Easter stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Holiday stories